characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanilla Ice
Vanilla Ice is a minor villain from the third part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Stardust Crusaders. Background A mysterious servant of Dio Brando that was in charge of alerting Dio about those who tried to enter his castle. After reporting some information to Dio, he was asked if he would donate his blood to Dio. Vanilla Ice cut his own head and filled a vase with his blood as an offering to his master. Moved by Ice's sacrifice, Dio healed his wounds and turned him into a vampire. Vanilla Ice then proceeded to search for the Joestars, and was able to kill two of the Stardust Crusaders. Powers & Abilities *'Vampire Powers:' After being healed by Dio's blood, Vanilla Ice gained vampiric abilities. **'Superhuman Phisicality:' Vanilla Ice is capable of performing feats that would be impossible for a normal human. **'Regeneration:' After taking damage that would normally kill him, he can easily heal, even without having to absorb blood first. **'Blood Absorption:' Just like any other vampire in the JoJo series, he is capable of absorbing blood through his hands. Doing this will speed up his healing factor. *'Stand - Cream:' A short-ranged Stand with great strength and one of the deadliest abilities in the series. **'Void:' By devouring Vanilla Ice and itself, Cream can become a moving void that destroys everything it touches by taking it to an unknown dimension that can't be escaped from. A single hit from this attack to a vital area is pretty much a guaranteed death. However, when this ability is being used, Vanilla Ice can't see anything in the real world. **'Dimensional Travel:' When Vanilla Ice is devoured by Cream, they become nearly undetectable, as they access the dimension of darkness where Cream's victims go. Feats Strength *Before becoming a vampire, used Cream to sever his own head. *Sent Iggy flying across a room with an uppercut. *Beat Iggy to death. *Killed Muhammad Avdol with a single attack. *Broke Silver Chariot's arm. *Can compete with Silver Chariot's power. *Creams void attacks leave large holes in walls. Speed *Killed Avdol before he could react. *Reacted to attacks from Iggy's fake Dio. *Was able to outmaneuver the FTL Silver Chariot. Durability *Survived being stabbed through the mouth. *Survived being stabbed through the head and having his neck snapped. *Took many attacks from Jean Pierre Polnareff's Silver Chariot. Skill *His loyalty was so impressive to Dio that he decided to turn him into a vampire. *Was able to best Avdol and Iggy in battle. *Was not fooled by Iggy's fake Dio. *Nearly defeated Polnareff. Weaknesses *If he is exposed to sunlight or Hamon, he will disintegrate. *Vanilla Ice can't see anything while hiding inside of Cream. *More vulnerable when he gets out of Cream. *Becomes extremely angry and reckless if anyone disrespects DIO. Fun Facts *He is named after the American hip hop artist of the same name, and his Stand, Cream, is named after a British rock band. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Stand Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Deceased Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Completed Profiles Category:Yandere Category:Revived